With the development of science and technology, the smart terminals (the electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablets) are rapidly occupying kinds of respective fields of life. For the smart terminals, the touch panel is one of the indispensible function modules thereof. Now, the touch panels of the smart terminals become larger and larger, the display effect has been optimized in certain better degree.
As the screen of the touch panels become larger and for assuring the function of the touch panel, the required amount of the signal sensing IC (Integrated circuit) channels is increasing. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a capacitive touch panel according to prior art. The capacitive touch panel comprises a touch panel sensing circuit 10. TX1-TX4 are signals accepted from the four input channels 121-124. RX1-RX8 are signals outputted from the eight output channels 111-118 and 160 is a glass substrate. However, as the touch panel becomes larger, the amounts of the input channels and the output channels have to be increased for assuring that every area of the touch panel can sense the touch operation. Accordingly, the material cost and production cost are enormously increased.